Hello Travis
by angreygirl
Summary: Teddy's a reqular girl. She always follows the rules. But one day she gets pregnant with Spencer's kid. Spencer leaves Teddy and she runs away to California. 3 Years later she has a son named Travis. What will happen? Will Spencer come back? Will Teddy see her friends again like Ivy? Will her parents come and punish her for getting pregnant?
1. Chapter 1

Hey people! I'm going to try a GLC story again. Hope you likey!

Teddy's P.O.V

I woke up just like any normal day like last past 4 years. Let me tell you something first. I have a son named Travis. Travis Spencer Duncan. I put something in his name to remind me of Spencer. I'm a single mom with a 3 year old. "MOMMY!" Travis yelled coming in my room. "Yes Travis?" I asked getting up.

"I'm hungry!"

"Okay. What do you want to eat?"

"Hmmm... PANCAKES!"

"Okay. Go downstairs and set the table and I'll make the food."

"YAY!"

After Travis left i changed and went downstairs. "Hey Travis." i said. "Mom hurry and make the food I'm starving!" Travis said and started to set the table. I went over and started to make pancakes. "Well Travis today is a big day! First day of pre-school." i said starting a converstaion.

"Yep! I'm going to have new friends!"

"Well after we eat go get ready.

"Okay!"

After a couple minutes i finished making pancakes and i set it on the table. Travis quickly got a plate and started pouring syrup on it. "Not to much." I reminded Travis. After Travis finsished eating he went upstairs to get ready. Then i got a phone call.

**P.J**

_Me_

**Hey sis**

_P.J! What are you doing! Why are you calling?!_

**Just wanted to talk to my little sister and ask how my nephew is doing.**

_Fine now how are you calling me?_

**You never changed your number**

_(I slapped myself.) agh! Did you tell mom and dad?_

**Nope**

_Good_

**When can i visit?**

_Right now is no time to mess around. I live in California and you live in Denver Colorado!_

**So... I don't see a problem there.**

_Ugh! You live in the middle of the U.S.A. i live in the end. Big diffrences._

**Oh... I'll just fly there.**

_P.J! WHat will mom and dad think?_

**Relax. Remember? I moved out!**

_So they could visit you there!_

**So I'll just say I want to go to the beach. **

_Fine. When are you coming?_

**Next week. So what is my nephew's name and how old is he?**

_He just had is birthday so he's 3 now and his name is Travis._

**Cool so i can get him a late birthday present!**

_Okay. What did mom and dad do when i went missing one day?_

**First they freaked out then called the police now they think you're dead.**

_I'm so sorry i had to leave. I just had to. Mom and Dad would of kicked me out for getting pregnant and 15. _

**It's fine. Mom and Dad got over it and ever since you left mom got pregnant again with a baby boy named Toby. Charlie is hopping for a new baby sister and she dosent remember you.**

_I'm so sorry for Charlie. She must be so misrble because she is surronded with boys._

**Yes but I'm out of the house. So Charlie only has 2 boys to deal with. Well i got to go! i have to go to work! Best job ever. I'm a professonal chef.**

_Good for you. Travis will be down any minute so i can take him to pre-school._

**Okay. Bye. Nice talking to you**

_Bye_

***Ends call***

_*Ends call*_

I sighed to myself missing my family. Even Spencer. I can't belive he dumped me. Well at least i had Travis and I'm okay. Then Travis walked downstairs. "Mom I'm ready for pre-school!" Travis yelled to me. Then i drove him to school.

**_Hey so what do you think and this is how Travis looks. Copy and paste the link_** www. fotolia id/9450283 just delete the spaces. I need 5 reviews. **  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Teddy's P.O.V.

1 more hour untill i pick up Travis. Then i got a phone call.

**The Princapal**

_Me_

**Is this Teddy Duncan?**

_Yes_

**i need you to come to my office for a meeting. It's about your son Travis.**

_Okay._

***Ends call***

_*Ends call*_

I quickly got my purse and rushed to Travis's school.

THE PRINCAPAL'S OFFICE

I rushed in and saw the Princapal's offce and went in.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"Today your son Travis hit a boy yelling a bad word."

"Travis said a bad word and hit a boy?"

"I'm afraid so Mrs. Duncan."

"What happened?"

"Well he was in Art class and the Teacher said paint your family. A guy next to him looked at Travis's painting and said 'Why don't you have a dad? Everyone has a dad. You're a bitch if you didn't have a dad.' Then Travis started punching him yelling Bitch."

I gasp. "Did the boy get punished to because he said it to?"

"Yes. Travis is in the Consulars office right now so you can go in and see him."

"Thank you."

I got up and walked into the Consulars office. "Mom?" Travis asked as he head shot up.

"Yes Travis its me. I'm very dissapointed."

"Sorry Mommy." Travis said and hugged me.

"It's okay."

"Mommy why don't i have a dad?"

"He left."

"Why did he leave?"

"He didn't want to be around us."

"Why?"

"Cause he was mad at me."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you that when your 15."

"Fine." Travis said and we walked out of the room.

AT HOME

"So Travis you're Uncle is going to stay with us for a week." i said while making lunch.

"Ya! I get to meet my Uncle."

"Yep. His name is P.J. so to you he is your Uncle P.J." i said.

"cool. Do you have any other brothers and sisters?"

"Yes. You have an Aunt and 2 other uncles." I said saying something about my family back in Colorado.

"Yay! When he coming?"

"Next week."

"Cool. How old is he?"

"About 3 years older than me so 21."

"Okay." Travis said and started to watch T.V. Then there was a knock on the door. I went to go open it and saw P.J.

"P.J? What are you doing here? I thought you were coming next week?" I asked shocked.

"There was an open seat in a plane to California so i took it." P.J. said hugging me.

"Mommy! Who's at the door?" Travis asked coming over to me.

"So this is Travis. Hey Travis. I'm your Uncle P.J."

"So your mommy's older brother?" Travis asked.

"Yep." P.J. said and walked in my house.

"Wow. You're house is cool!" P.J. said.

"Thanks. Travis continue eating okay? We'll be there in a couple minutes."

"Okay." Travis said and left.

"So hows everyone?"

"Good."

"Well let me show you you're room you'll be staying at."

How do you like it? 10 more reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Peeps! Any one on Istagram? Well I'm on it! Pm me if you want my username to follow me! Also I'm going to change Travis's age to 7.

* * *

Teddy's P.O.V.

I took P.J. upstairs and showed him the room he will be staying at.

"So Teddy 1 year after you left something great happened. Remember Skylar."

"how could i not?"

"Well we are getting married in 1 month July 18 and I'd like my little sis to be there."

"P.J. i don't know. What would mom and dad do when they see me?"

"Don't worry i will defend you and you can stay with me. You can stay with me for as long as you want. So can you please come?"

"P.J... I guess but what about Charlie? When i see her she would think i abandoned her and she'll hate me. Does mom still have the video Diaries i made?"

"Yep she keeps them in a special box to remember you."

"Well we better go downstairs Travis is waiting."

"Yep."

We both walked downstairs and saw Travis making out with a girl outside.

"TRAVIS!"

Travis looked at us and froze. The other girl ran and jumped the fence. I walked outside and took Travis inside.

"TRAVIS! Why where you outside with that girl?"

"Mom its not my fault she came and got me outside then she started to make out with me. I tried to stop her but she was to strong."

"TRAVIS! Are you lying to me?"

"No mom I'm telling the truth."

"I... I believe you. Now i have a special suprise."

"What is it?"

"Well we are going to Colorado to see family there and to attend P.J.'s wedding."

"Congratulatios Uncle P.J."

"Thanks Travis."

"Well run along and play okay?"

"Okay mom." Travis said and ran upstairs.

"P.J. are you and Skylar thinking about kids?"

"Well yes we were talking about it and she said she will go into Labor a couple times like once or twice to make a few children. We agreed we are not stoping untill we have a boy and a girl."

"Well i guess I'll be an aunt."

"Yep. Teddy how can you and spencer be so carless. Having sex and not using a condeon."

"We did it broke in the middle of it and we didn't know untill after."

"Well at least i got a nephew at out that and you got a son."

"I remember when i was in labor with him that one day."

^Flashback^

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"PUSH!"

"ONE TWO THREE PUSH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Congrats Teddy you just gave birth to a baby boy." The doctor said and gave me him. I was alone. No one with me.

"Do you know what to name him?"

"Yes. Travis Spencer Duncan."

"I need for you to sign that on a birth certificite." The nurse said and i filled it out. 'Travis Spencer Duncan is now a legal person in the U.S.A.' I thought.

Then i fell asleep with Travis in my arms.

^End of Flashback^

* * *

How was that? And for now on I'll be doing the date leading up to July 18.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I'm already on Chapter 4! Well here's the Chapter!

* * *

June 20

I woke up and and looked at the clock. '12:11'

"Shoot!" I rushed downstairs and saw P.J. and Travis watching T.V.

"Travis you need to go to school!"

"About that mom. I got kicked out."

"WHAT!"

"Mom I'm sorry they called this morning and told me."

"Ugh! I can't believe you got kicked out. Now i have to home school you!"

"You don't have to mom."

"Travis just go clean your room." i said and Travis sighed and walked to his room.

"What am i going to do with him?"

"Send him to border school."

"P.J. would you do that to your son?"

"Maybe."

"P.J. would you really?"

"No but its a thought." I sighed and went to get something to eat.

"So when do you think will happen on you're wedding day?" i asked.

"Well first mom, dad, charlie, Gabe, and Toby will know you're alive." P.J. said.

"I know. I wonder what they'll say." P.J. said.

"Me too. I'm the only person that knows you're alive."

(I'm going to skip to when P.J. leaves and there is only 3 more days untill they go to Denver.

July 1st

I woke up and found Travis packing.

"Ready to go to Denver?"

"Yep! I get to meet my family there! Mom. Where is daddy?"

"He lives in Denver too. Tell you what. When we get to Denver the first thing to do is to get to see dad."

"Thanks mom!"

"You can ask me whatever you want right now about him and I'll answer."

"Okay... What is his name?"

"Spencer."

"Spencer is my middle name!"

"Yep."

"How did you two meet?"

"At school."

"why did he leave us?" Travis asked that coaught me by suprise.

"i'll tell you that when we get to Denver."

"Fine."

"Well you better finish packing. We have the next 3 days ahead of us to be busy!" I said and walked out of his room.

* * *

I need 5 reviews to keep going!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Travis's P.O.V. (BTW I'm chaning Travis to 13 so he knows more.)

I woke up and it was 3 am. I got up and got changed. 'Today is the big day. Denver here I come.' I said to myself. I got all my stuff downstairs with Mom's stuff.

"Hey Travis. Ready to go?" Mom asked as we loaded the car.

"Yep. I'm tired though." I said yawning.

"Well you can sleep in the car." Mom said and closed the truck and we got in the car.

* * *

FINALLY AT DENVER, COLORADO

We got off the plane and went to a motel.

"Mom we're staying here?" I asked.

"Yep. It's the best we can do since of the flight. You know we're poor." Mom said and i frowned. We went to our guest room. It has 2 rooms. 1 bedroom and kitchen/living room.

"Do you want to meet my best friend when i was here when i was growing up?" mom asked me.

"Sure. Who is it?"

"Ivy Wentz. She was my best friend."

"Ok. Lets go." I said and we left.

* * *

Ivy's house.

We arrived at Mom's best friend's house and walked up and knocked on the door. After a minute she opened it and she gasped.

"T!" Ivy said and hugged mom.

"Hey Ivy! Long time no see." Mom said.

"Who's the kid?" Ivy asked looking at me.

"I'm Travis and I'm not a kid I'm a teenager. I'm 13." i said.

"Teddy you have a kid?"

"Yes."

"Who are you married to?"

"I'm not married."

"You're not?"

"Yes."

"SO Travis doesnt have a father?"

"So far."

"Hey does you're family know you're hear?"

"Just P.J."

"Well what are you waiting for? Go to you're house? Let them meet Travis."

"I'm going to do it. I'll be back later. Come on Travis." Mom said and we went over to Grandpa and Grandma's house.

* * *

Teddy's P.O.V.

I drove up to the house and sighed. It was just like old times. I got out of the car with Travis behind me and knocked on the door. Gabe answered it. He was with a girl.

"Teddy?" Gabe asked suprised.

"Hey Gabe. Who's the girl?"

"I'm Laruen." She said.

"Hi Laruen. Gabe is Mom or dad home?" I asked then Charlie came to the door.

"Who's she Gabe?" Charlie asked.

"She's our older sister Teddy." Gabe said.

"How? She's never been here before." Charlie said.

"I left before you were born." I lied.

"Why?"

"Because i had you're nephew Travis." I said.

"Hey." Travis said with his hands in his pocket. (Hey I'm changing Travis's look. Here's the link to see what he looks li : / / 2 4. me dia. tum nl r 072d e6 8c 0 7d e6 8c0 7a8 f 6 3f700 e0 5f 5172 742f 8/ tum blr_mgto tqR R 9s1r9 j3mwo1_12 80.j pg just no spaces.)

"I think you'll have something in common with Toby. TOBY!" Charlie yelled and a guy that kinda looked like Gabe when he as his 13.

"What Charles." Toby said.

"Don't call me that! This is our nephew Travis." Charlie said and ran to her room.

"Hey Travis want to hang?" Toby asked and Travis came in the house.

"Sure if its not weird we're the same age and that you're my uncle." Travis said.

"It's fine. Come on. Lets play video games in my room." Toby said and they both went upstairs. Finally Mom came downstairs. She looked the same just as ever.

"Gaberial who is at the door and who is with Toby upstairs?" Mom asked because Gabe was blocking me.

"Mom?" I asked with a cruvver in my voice.

"Charlie?" Mom asked.

"No it's me... Teddy." I said and mom came over to me and hugged me.

"Teddy where have you been?!" Mom asked worried.

"It's fine I've been with someone and have my own apartment. I'm fine." I said.

"How are you back. Why did you run away?"

"I'm back because P.J. visted me and told me about his wedding."

"I'm so glad you're back." Mom said.

"Yep. I already saw Charlie and Toby. I thought you werent having another one after charlie." i said.

"Well there was 1 more. But it looks like he's going to be the last one." mom said.

"Well i better get going." I said.

"No! Come on in. You're father will want to see you." mom said and we sat on the couch.

"I have something to show you." I said.

"What is it?" Mom asked.

"TRAVIS!" I yelled and he came down.

"What mom?" He yelled comeing back downstairs.

"Mom?" Mom asked.

"Yes. Travis this is you're grandmother." i said and Travis came downstairs and was soon next to us.

"Hi." He said.

"So thats why you where gone for so long. Teddy we could of helped you." Mom said.

"But i was scared that we would kick me out and call me a slut. Travis you can go back to playing with Toby." I said and Travis ran back.

"We would of helped you not kicked you out. Were did you move to?"

"To Califronia." I said. THen i heard someone come inside the back door.

"Honey I'm home!" Dad yelled and i stood still

* * *

Next chapter lets see how bob reactes to Teddy being home 946 words! My top record for this story!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews guys! Here's the chappy I promise you!

"Hello? Anyone here?" Dad asked.

"We're in here Bob." Mom said.

"We're?" Dad asked walking in.

"Dad?" I asked standing up.

"Teddy!" Dad said and hugged me. "Where have you been? We've been so worried." Dad said.

"Before you say anything else go check on Toby." I said.

"Why?" Dad asked confused.

"Just check." I said.

"Ok." Dad said and went upstairs.

"Teddy who is with Toby?!" Dad yelled.

"That's my son. Travis." I said.

"YOU HAVE A SON!" Dad yelled going downstairs.

"That's the whole reason I left. I thought you were going to kick me out so I ran away and live in California. So if you kick me out now I have a place to live." I said.

"Teddy I'm not kicking you out. I'm sorry for yelling it's just I'm surprised I have a grandson." Dad said.

"It's okay dad." I said.

"Where's his father?" Dad asked.

"He's somewhere in Denver." I said.

"You don't know the father?" He asked.

"He's ether Bo or Spencer." I said.

"Bo? How did you have sex with Bo?" Dad asked.

"At this party okay?" I said then Bo came inside.

"Boss you forgot your keys to the office." Bo said then looked at me.

"Teddy?" He asked.

"Hi Bo." I said.

"Teddy I know what happened. I got you… pregnant." Bo said.

"You did? So it wasn't Spencer?" I said.

"Do you have him or her?" Bo asked.

"Yes. He's alive and healthy. TRAVIS COME DOWN HERE NOW!" I yelled.

"You named him Travis?" Bo asked while we heard Travis come down.

"Do you hate the name?" I asked.

"No I love the name." Bo said.

"Yes Mother." Travis asked bored.

"Travis do you want to meet your father?" I asked.

"He's here?" Travis asked.

"Meet Bo." I said pointing to him.

"But you said my dad was Spencer." Travis said.

"No actually this is your father. If you want you can do a blood test." I said.

"Okay." Travis said.

"We can go in my car." Bo said.

"Okay." Travis said and we went.

Bo's P.O.V.

I finally meet my son. I drove up to the doctors and we got out of the car. We went inside and I talked to the lady to get us an opotment.

"Okay. We'll call you up." The lady said and I sat down next to Travis.

"So Travis what do you like?" I asked.

"Well I play soccor I'm the golly. I'm in 8th grade going into 9th. Um. That's pretty much it." Travis said.

"Cool." I said.

"Travis and Bo!" The Lady said.

"Teddy you wait here okay?" I said.

"Okay. I'll wait for you two here." Teddy said and we went into a room with needles then a doctor came in. After the test we looked at the result. I'm really a father.


	7. Chapter 7

Bo's P.O.V.

I drove Travis and Teddy to my apartment. we walked in and Travis turned on the T.V. and started watching it. I took Teddy up to my room to talk.

"Teddy i'm so sorry for getting you pregnant."

"We didn't know what we were doing. I have no idea how i got pregnant with our kid." Teddy said.

"But I do. Someone spiked the drink at Spencer's party. When I woke up the next day i saw right night to me in a bed. I quickly grabbed my clothes and left." I said.

"So you really are the father." I said.

"Yes. I'm Travis's father. i wanted to tell you but Spencer was always around. ANd i wanted to ask you something very importent. I know we barly meet back then but.. Teddy will you marry me?" I asked getting down on my knee and pulled out a ring.

"Bo! I would love to." Teddy said and i slide the ring across her finger. We pressed lips and before we knew it we were having sex.

After we finsihed we went to Travis.

"Hey Mom I'm hungry." Travis said.

"Hey Teddy if you want you can stay here." Bo said.

"I'd like that. Travis stay here. Okay? We're moving in untill we go back home. Okay?" Teddy asked.

"Ok Mom." Travis said.

"Hey Bo can you watch him while I get all the stuff from the hotel and get it here?" Teddy asked.

"Sure." I said and smiled. I finally get to bond with Travis. Teddy quickly left and i went and made Travis pizza.

"Cool dad! Pizza! My favorite." Travis said and i smiled i handed him a slice and he started eating.

"So son." I started out.

"Dad lets not make this akward." Travis said.

"You're right. I'm just so glad i can so my son now." I said.

"I'm glad I can see my father." Travis said and we hugged.

30 minutes later

After we finished eating Teddy came back with all of the stuff and got it into the apartment. They had 3 suitcases and 5 bags.

"Hey Teddy do you want to move in?" I asked.

"Sure. If it means all of us together then yes. After the wedding I'll go home and get all the stuff from the house to here." Teddy said and i smiled.

"Well let me give you 2 the grand tour." I said and Teddy and Travis followed me. "Okay so when you walk in you see the kitchen and living room. When you go down the hall there is 5 rooms. 1 master bedroom and the other 4 and requeler rooms. Travis go pick out a room and we can design it however you want it to be.' I said and Travis picked the middle room.

"Cool! Thanks dad!" Travis said and went into the room and jumped on the bed."

"Well we better get ready for bed." I said and got his lugage in his new room. It was already 8.

"ok dad. Night mom. Night dad." Travis said.

"Night Travis." I said.

"Night sweetheart." Teddy said and Travis smiled and closed the door. I took Teddy's stuff and put it in my room and we got ready for bed and got in bed.

"Teddy I'm glad we're together." I said.

"Me too." Teddy said.

"By any chanse do you want any more kids that Travis?" I asked.

"Yes. I'd always wanted Travis to have a sibling." teddy said.

"Well would you want to?" i asked.

"I would." Teddy said and smiled then we had sex.

* * *

How was that? I'm updating 3 chapters today. So theres more comeing soon! Let me just write them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry guys! I forgot to update the other 2 chapters. It's because my neice and nephew were bugging me to play with them so i went and played with them and by the time i typed up the chapter my older sister (The mom of my neice and nephew.) came and used the computer. When i went back on my chapter was delted somehow. So now i had to type it up and then Jack (Her husband.) came him and then i had to go off and so on. Sorry for bothering you with my life. Lets go to Chapter 8! Also I'm changing Travis's age to 8 and for now on he's going to be 8. I won't change it i promise.**

* * *

**_4 Weeks Pregnant_**

Teddy's P.O.V.

I woke up and got out of bed. Yesterday i had got all of the stuff and my house and moved here. We're afficialy a family in 1 house living together. I rushed up and ran to the bathroom and threw up. Bo rushed next to me and pulled my hair back. Finally i finished.

"Are you okay?" Bo asked.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Mom, Dad whats for breakfast?" Travis asked.

"Go downstairs. I'll make something for you." Bo said and Travis left.

"Bo go make Travis something. I'm okay." I said.

"Are you sure?" Bo asked me.

"I'm positive." I said.

"Okay." Bo said and went downstairs to make Breakfast. I went to the bed and sat down. I took out my phone and started to text Ivy.

To Ivy:

From Teddy: Ivy! Please text me back!

To Teddy:

From Ivy: What is it T?

To Ivy:

From Teddy: Where are you right now?

To Teddy:

From Ivy: The store. Why?

To Ivy:

From Teddy: Can you get something for me but keep it a secret.

To Teddy:

From Ivy: Sure T. It's not like a pregnancy test or anything.

(5 Minutes pass.)

To Teddy:

From Ivy: T? You still there?

(Another 5 minutes pass.)

To Teddy:

From Ivy: OMG! T! Your pregnant?!

To Ivy:

From Teddy: I might be. I don't know.

To Teddy:

From Ivy: Is it Bo's?

To Ivy:

From Teddy: No it's Spencers. Of course it's Bo's! I havent even seen Spencer in 9 years!

To Teddy:

From Ivy: Well with that attitude I'm not helping you.

To Ivy:

From Teddy: Sorry! I'm just so worried!

To Teddy:

From Ivy: T! Calm down you already have 1 kid it should be fine and you have our help this time.

To Ivy:

From Teddy: I guess your right.

To Teddy:

From Ivy: I just bought it. I'll be at our house in 5.

To Ivy:

From Teddy: Ok. See ya soon.

To Teddy:

From Ivy: Kk.

'Okay it's fine nothing going to happen.' I thought to myself. I quickly got changed and went downstairs. I saw Travis watching T.V. and Bo cooking.

"Hey what are you making?" I asked.

"Just some French Toast, eggs, and becan." Travis said.

"Teddy do you want some?" Bo asked.

"Sure." I said then the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." I said and went over there. I opened the door and saw Ivy with the pregnancy test.

"Mom who's that?" Travis asked.

"Remember this is my best friend Ivy." I said.

"Hi Ivy." Travis said and sat down to watch T.V.

"Come on T. Lets go to your room." Ivy said.

"Of course." I said and we went into my room.

"Ok T. Take the test and come out when your finished." Ivy said and handed me the test. I quickly went into the bathroom and took it. After i couple minutes i went out blocking the answer.

"So are you?" Ivy asked.

"Let me look." I said looking at the test. I dropped the pregnancy test once i looked at the answer.

"It's positive." I said slowly.

* * *

Ok here it is! Teddy's pregnant again?!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey I'm going to make Teddy 5 months pregnant.**

* * *

"Teddy you're pregnant. Again." Ivy said.

"I know. I need to tell them." I said.

"I'll come back tomorrow to help you." Ivy said.

"Okay." I said.

"Bye."

"Bye." I said and Ivy left. I went downstairs to Travis and Bo.

"Hey Mom." Travis said.

"Hey sweetie." I said.

"Hey Bo, Travis I need to talk to you." I said.

"Ok." Bo said and we all sat down.

"But before I tell you Travis I need to tell you Bo first." I said and sat right next to Bo and whispered it into his ear.

"What?" Bo asked surprised.

"What does what mean?" I asked.

"I'm so surprised and really happy." Bo said and I smiled.

"What's going on?" Travis asked.

"Travis I'm pregnant." I said.

"Cool! I'll have a little brother!" Travis said.

"Or little sister." I said.

"It better be a little brother." Travis said.

"Well we don't know." I said.

"Ok. So how long are you mom?" Travis asked.

"About 1 month." I said.

"Ok so 8 months to go." Travis said.

"Yep." I said.

"Hey Travis you go eat while me and you're mom talk." Bo said.

"Ok." Travis said and went over to the table and started to eat.

"Come on lets go to our room." Bo said and we went upstairs.

"What's going to happen? I'm glad that you're pregnant, but we need to get ready." Bo said.

"Bo it'll be fine. The baby room will be right next to us and we'll by baby stuff when I'm 5 months." I said.

"I guess you're right." Bo said and sighed.

"Everything will be fine. I won't leave." I said.

"Hey when is your doctor's appointment?" Bo asked.

"I'll set it up right now." I said.

"Ok. I'll leave you alone. I'll meet you downstairs in the living room." Bo said and left. I quickly took the phone and called the Doctor's office.

"Hello. Would you like to make an appointment, reschedule, or to make sure?" The lady asked.

"I would like to make an appointment." I said.

"Ok. For what and for whom?" The lady asked.

"For Teddy Duncan and for a pregnancy test.

"Ok. I can fit you in Today at 4:20 so you can come here in around 30 minutes." The lady said.

"Ok. Thank you. Bye." I said and hung up. I quickly got ready and went downstairs. By that time it was already 4:10.

"Hey Teddy. When's your appointment?" Beau asked. (I looked it up and Beau's name is actually spelled Beau.)

"In 10 minutes." I said.

"Wow that's really fast." Beau said.

"Mom can I go with you? I want to see my little brother." Travis said. 'He's still on that little brother thing. It's cute but it could be a little sister.' I thought to myself.

"Sure Travis." I said.

"Come on we better get going." Beau said.

"Ok." Travis said and we all got in the car and went to the Doctor's office.

DOCTOR'S OFFICE

We walked in and I signed in and we sat down.

"Hello Ms. Duncan." The Doctor said and i sat down.

"Hello Doctor." I said.

"I'm Doctor Mikenas. So how far along are you?" Doctor Mikenas asked.

"I'm 9 weeks so far."

"Ok. Anything anusal during you're first 9 weeks?" The doctor asked.

"No just the usual." I answered.

"Have you felt anything. Like any kicks or you fell you baby move around." The Doctor asked.

"No. Is that bad?" I asked.

"It could be. Let me huck the baby up so i can see if it has a heart beat." The Doctor said and huck me up. Don... Don... Don... Don...Don...

"This is slower that usual. I'll huck you up to the altrasound." The Doctor said and hucked me up to the alterasound. It started to show the baby.

"This is bad. I have to do a C-Section." The Doctor said and rolled me out of the room.

"Mom!" Travis yelled.

"Travis, Beau I'll be okay. I'll see you after suguery." I said and they both nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update. HiMyNameIsMrsBubblyBubbles is going to take over this story. Check her out. She's awesome. So this is going to be my last chapter. Also I'm changing Teddy's month of pregnancy so she's going to be 7 months right now. So here it is:**

* * *

After the C-Section

Travis's P.O.V.

I've been waiting with dad. I'm so scared. I don't want anything to happen to mom.

"Dad what's going to happen?" I asked.

"Well there're going to be getting your new little brother or sister right now. Mom will be out soon. She'll be all right." Dad said. Then some doctors rolled out mom and put her back into her room. In mom's arms were 2 babies and in a doctor's hands were 2 more babies and in another doctor's hand's is only 1 baby.

"Dad why is there so many babies?" I asked confused.

"I don't know. Come on lets go find out." Dad said. We got up and went into mom's room. There was 5 small cribs one with each baby in it. Mom was half awake. Once we came in she smilled.

"MOM!" I yelled and went to hug her.

"Travis." Mom said. I hugged her and she kissed my check. I went over to look at all the babies. Dad went over to mom and kissed her.

"Mom why are there so many babies?" I asked confued.

"Well the doctor got it all wrong. I was actual pregnant with quintemplets." Mom said.

"How could they get that wrong?" Dad asked.

"Don't ask me ask the doctors." Mom said.

"Mom all of these babies are my little brothers and sisters?" I asked.

"Yep." Mom said.

"Cool!" I said and picked up one of the babies and held them.

"Teddy how can we take care of 5 babies at one time?" Dad asked.

"We'll have to try. My family can help. I can pay Charlie to help us and so Travis wont bother us i can get Toby to hang out with Travis and Skylar and P.J. are expecting so we can teach them how to handle a baby." Mom said.

"Ok. This will be a lot of hard work." Dad said.

"But it's worth it." Mom said.

"Mom what are the genders?" I asked.

"girl, boy, girl, boy, girl." Mom said.

"Cool! I have 2 little brothers and 3 little sisters." i said.

"So we now have 3 boys and 3 girls." Dad said.

"Mom what are we going to name them?" i asked.

"I don't know. The babies need to stay in t he hospital for 2 weeks to make sure there going to be okay because they were born early." Mom said.

"So we have 2 weeks to get ready for 5 babies." Dad said.

"Yeah." Mom said.

"Mom when can you go home?" I asked.

"In 5 days." Mom said.

"Okay. I'll miss you when you're going to be here." I said.

"Aw." Mom said.

"Teddy, Travis and I will come up with some names." Dad said.

"Like when Mom did baby naming contest to name Toby." Mom said.

"Well you better get some rest. We'll be here tomorrow to check on you." Dad said.

"Okay. By Travis, Beau." Mom said and we left.

**At Home **

We both walked in and went over to the kitchen.

"So Travis what do you want to name your 2 little brothers?" Dad asked.

"Noah, Issac, Nathan, Ian, Nolan, Zack, Leon , Hunter , Xavier , James, Zayn , Jack, Joshua ,William ,Thomas, Riley, James ,Cooper, Ethan, Jayden , Hayden , Tristan, and Kadyn." I said.

"Wow thats a lot of names." Dad said. He went over to the refridurater. (**The refrigerator looks like the one in the show. The one with the chalkbord) **On the right side dad put Girls and then a line underneath and then on the left he put boys with a line underneath. Then he started writing the names i put and added Tanner, Zander, Japsper, and Dylan.

"Ok Travis now what about your sisters?" Dad asked.

"Lilly, Meghan, Annessa, Vanessa, Maryann, Olivia, Kennedy, Kasidy, Sadie, Emily,Molly, Lauren, Amelia, Elizabeth, Kathlee, Sophia, Chloe, Isabelle, Jordan, Reese, Sydney." I said

"Wow thats a lot of names to." Dad said and wrote those on the board for the girl side and added Natile, Emma, and Jenna.

"Well tomorrow is your very first day of 5th grade at Denver prepatory school. Are you excited?" Dad asked.

"Yep!" I said.

"Well upstairs in your room is everything you'll need for tomorrow go check it out." Dad said. I quickly went up in my room and found a new backpack in there with lots of school supliles, textbooks, a school uniform black shirt with the school symbol and plain black pants with pockets, and my schedule. This is what is says:

**Name: Travis Spencer Duncan**

** Teacher Room Number Subject**

**Period 1 Mrs. Coax #565 Math**

**Period 2 Mr. Duncan #456 Cooking**

**Period 3 Mrs. Stanford #562 Science **

**Period 4 Mr. Saylor #521 Language Arts**

**Period 5 Mr. Henning #572 History**

**Period 6 Mr. Newton #500 Band**

**Period 7 Mr. Tod #711 P.E.**

"Well I can't wait untill school tomorrow!" I said to myself.

* * *

**How was that? Well that was my very last chapter. Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey this is Angreygirl! I know that i said last chapter that i said that was the last chapter i was writing but i got inspired to write another today so here it is:**

* * *

Travis's P.O.V.

Beep Beep Beep

I got up and turned off my alarm clock. I check the time it was 6:30. School starts at 7:10. I quickly get up change, shower and go downstairs. I wear my school uniform. By the time i get downstairs it's already 7:00.

"DAD! LET'S GO! I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" I yell.

"Okay Travis! I'm coming." Dad said coming downstairs. I pick up my backpack and swing it on my shoulder.

"Here Travis." Dad said handing my 5 bucks. "You can buy lunch today."

"Thanks dad." I said. We walked into the garage and got in the car.

School

"Thanks Dad. Remember pick me up at 2:20." I said getting out of the car.

"Okay. After we can go to the hospital to go see your mom." Dad said.

"Ok." I said.

"By." Dad said.

"By." I said. I shut the door and walked into the school. I got out my schedule and saw that i had Math first. I walked into class and saw everyone there. They all just stared. Great I'm the new kid that goes to school 4 months after school starts. I quickly pick a seat and the teacher comes.

"Hello Class." Mrs. Coax said.

"Hello Mrs. Coax." Everybody else said.

"Class we have a new student today." Mrs. Coax said. "Please welcome Travis Duncan." Mrs. Coax said and gestured me to come up. I walked up and saw everyone stare at me. "Well Travis what school did you go to before?" Mrs. Coax asked.

"My mom home schooled me." I said.

"Class ask Travis some questions so we can get to know him." Mrs. Coax said. Soon 10 people raised there hand. "Joan." Mrs. Coax said picking on her.

"Do you have any siblings Travis?" Joan asked.

"Yes i have 2 little brothers and 3 little sisters. There quinteplets." I said. everyone gasped.

"Thats a lot of kids. We never had quinteplets in Denver before." Mrs. Coax said.

"Wow." I said. Then more hands were raised.

"Travis you can pick." Mrs. Coax said. I looked around and picked on a girl with braces. She had brown hair and blue eyes.

"You." I said pointing to her.

"What are your brothers and sisters names?" She asked.

"We haven't diecided yet. THey were just born yesterday." I said. Then i picked on one of the boys with blond hair.

"You." I said pointing to him.

"Are your parents diviorced?" He asked.

"I don't really know. I just meet my dad 6 months ago and i have no idea why i didn't know him before." I said. "You." I said pointing to one of the other boys.

"Do you have any cousions?" He asked.

"Not yet. My aunt's going to have a baby soon." i said.

"Well thats enough questions. Lets start class." Mrs. Coax said and i went back to my seat.

AT COOKING CLASS

I was the first to cooking class. I walked in and saw Uncle P.J.?

"Uncle P.J.?" I asked confused.

"Oh hey Travis didn't know you were in my class. Well have a seat." Uncle P.J. said and i sat down in one of the seats. Soon the bell rang and the class started.

"Hello class today we have a new student. My nephew Travis. Come on up Travis." He said and i came up. "Well this is my nephew he has 2 brothers and 3 sisters. He moved here 8 months ago for my wedding and his mom my sister decided to stay here. Thats really it. Well you can sit down Travis." He said and i sat back down.

After School

After school i went to the front gate and saw dad waiting for me. I got in the car and we drove to the hospital.

"How was school bud?" He asked

"Good. uncle P.J. is one of my teachers." I said.

"Thats good well right now moms waiting for us so she can see you." Dad said.

"Okay." I said and soon we arrived at the hospital. We went up to the desk.

"Hello can we see Teddy Duncan?" Dad asked.

"Sure she's in room 56." The nurse said.

"Thank you." Dad said and we went into mom's room.

"Hi Mom." I said and sat on her bed. She was awake and waiting for us.

"Hi Travis how was your first day of school?" She asked.

"It was great Uncle P.J. is my cooking teacher." I said.

"Well thats good that P.J. went into education for cooking. You'll learn to be a great cook if he teaches you. He always cooked when we were kids." Mom said.

"Cool. So how are my siblings doing?" I asked.

"There sleeping right now in the nursery. Want to go see them" Mom asked.

"Sure!" I said. Mom pressed a buser and a nurse came in.

"How may i help you?" The nurse asked.

"Can we go see my newborn babies?" mom asked

"Sure." The nurse said and we went over into a room and mom was wheeled by the nurse. We went to the window of the nursery and saw newborn babies. The nurse wallked in a picked up the baby boys and showed it to use then put them back down then picked up 2 girls and showed us and put them back down and finally the last girl than put her back down. Then we went back to Mom's room.

"Mom when can you and the babies come home?" I asked.

"In 1 week to make sure there heathly." Mom said. Soon one of the doctors came in with a worried look on his face.

"I have some bad news." The doctor said.

"What is it?" Dad asked.

"3 of the babies are dieing. One of them is having trouble breathing, the other one has a high tempeture, and the other other one has the measles. The mealses can cause death for babies under 6 months. " The doctor said.

* * *

Cliff Hanger! Review if you want me to continue!


	12. Chapter 12

"3 of my babies might die?" Mom asked scared and shocked.

"I'm afraid so ." The Doctor said and left the room.

"Mom its okay." I said and tried to confert her and so did dad. Soon one of the Nurses came in.

"Miss. Duncan you can go home tomorrow with the healthy ones today if you would like."

"Ok. Can you bring in the 2?" I asked.

"Sure." THe nurse said and left the room.

"Mom can the girls name be Elizabeth?" I asked.

"Sure Travis. How about Elizabeth Jordan Landry." Mom said.

"What Landry for?" I asked.

"It's our family's last name." Mom said.

"But my last name is Duncan." I said.

"But it's soon going to be Landry." Mom said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we are going to get married soon." Dad said.

"Are you saying what I think your saying?" Mom asked.

"Yes I am. Theadora Rebecca Duncan. Will you marry me?" Dad asked and pulled out a ring.

"Yes of course!" Mom said and they kissed for 3 minutes straight.

"Uh... mom... dad... I'm still in the room." I said.

"Oh sorry Travis." Mom said and soon the nurse came in with Elizabeth and the boy.

"Mom what are we going to name the boy?" I asked.

"How about Issac for a first name." Dad said.

"I like that and maybe Nolan for a middle name." I said.

"Okay so Issac Nolan Landry." Mom said.

"Yep Issac and Elizabeth. Hey mom we should call Elizabeth Lizzy." I said.

"Thats a great idea Travis." Mom said. Soon we were ready to go. We took Issac and Lizzy outside to the car and drove home.

* * *

I'm so sorry its so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so short! It's because you need to vote for girl names on my poll and soon I'll do boy names. Once thats finished then I'll make longer chapters!


End file.
